wongfuproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Funemployed
Funemployed is an 11-episode web series starring KevJumba and Philip Wang as the main characters. The first two episodes were officially released on Tuesday, June 22, 2010, and the remaining episodes were released one by one every Tuesday and Thursday that followed, until the finale. Premise When two good friends, Kyle (Kevin Wu) and Jason (Philip Wang), that work at a real estate firm suddenly find themselves jobless, they need to find a way to earn a living, and fast, lest they move back in with their parents. Video description Follow Jason and Kyle on their journey through unemployment as they discover what their friendship and chasing dreams really mean. "Funemployed" Web Series Cast In order of appearances. Recurring Characters Other Characters Episodes Episode 1 - GO SUCK A DICK!! ''Main article: Funemployed - Episode 1 - You're Fired, I Quit! '' In the first episode, the audience is introduced to friends Kyle and Jason, who both work at the same real estate firm. It is quickly revealed that Jason has just been laid off because 'times are tough', and the boss, Mr. Howard, cannot bear to let the office eye-candy Gertrude go, so Jason gets the short end of the stick. Kyle, seeing the unjustice of the situation, decides to talk things over with Mr. Howard, however, he walks in on an interview and learns that he is being replaced, and is subsequently fired as well. Both friends are left jobless by the end of the episode. Episode 2 - Excuses, Excuses... The second episode begins with a forlorn Jason and optimistic Kyle buying hot dogs at an outdoor food stand. As they eat their meal, the two discuss their options as newly unemployed individuals, and what they may have to do if they don't find a new job soon. As they leave through the parking lot, Jason is greeted by an old friend, a cute girl who went to community college with him several years ago. She is introduced as Judy, and shortly after their meeting, it is revealed that she is currently dating an obnoxious and condescending jerk, who manages to belittle and mock both Jason and Kyle in their short encounter. As Judy leaves with Duke, Jason and Kyle decide that they must get jobs -- and fast -- if they don't want to looked down on and ridiculed by people like Duke. Episode 3 - Milking It The third episode began with Jason being all frustrated. flipping the newspaper back and forth while looking for potential jobs. Kyle on the other hand is playing his Xbox while admiring his idol "Yao Ming". As much as Jason is feeling very desperate for a new job, somehow Kyle is taking it very lightly, and then. Jason decided to apply for a managerial position at a place called "Whimsical Yogurt", Kyle followed along to apply as a yogurt scooper in the place. However the interview didn't go well for Jason, he was placed under the "waiting list". Kyle on the under hand got himself into a little bit of kinky situation. They regretted coming to the place and Kyle definitely felt very much violated Episode 4 - Rock the Interview Episode 5 - Follow your...Dreams? Episode 6 - Videos don't make money. Episode 7 - The music is in all of us Episode 8 - Caught cheating. Episode 9 - Lonely, lonely Kyle Episode 10 - Hug it out. Episode 11 - Gave it a shot. References Category:Web Series Category:Comedy